The Longest Night
by modestlykeithhelm
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates stumble upon a new island on the Grand Line, it become apparent that the captain is not himself. How will Zoro respond to being his primary caretaker? [Takes place after Alabasta but before Sky Island. Heavily ZoLu featuring an Asexual Luffy. A Nami/Robin might make a brief appearance.] Disclaimer: I did not create One Piece.
1. Part I

"Yosh!"

There was a large splash as the Going Merry set down its anchor. Nami did a little half skip/half jog out of her cabin. She stood on the deck beaming broadly. This island was not as large as other places they had visited but from what they could see it was lushly forested. The weather couldn't have been more perfect. The temperature hovered at a balmy seventy-five degrees.

"Mmmm. I can't wait to get some time in the sun."

Robin nodded at the red headed and hefted a stack of books in one arm and shielded her eyes with the other, scoping out a nice spot of shade to read under. Sanji hustled audibly in the kitchen. He emerged toting a large grill among other cooking utensils.

"Oh, Sanji –Kun," Nami threw on her special I-want-a-favor voice. "Do you think you could whip up some mixed drinks for us?"

"Of course, Nami-swan and Robin-Chwan! Right away!" A small trickle of blood hovered just under his right nostril as he ogled the women. "You look so beautiful in your swim suits!"

Nami pulled up a strap of her blue bikini top. It looked similar to the pink one Robin wore except she didn't have a mesh wrap skirt tied around her waist. They made quick work of assembling a camp site. Sanji dug a fire pit for cooking. He had also set up a water purification system. The men would sleep under the stars and the ladies would share the large tent. Usopp stared at the sand and rubbed his chin speculatively. He caught the eye of Chopper who was about to go searching for herbs. The little reindeer cocked his head to the side and itched an antler with a little hoof.

"Chopper, let me ask you something. Do you see what I see?"

Chopper blinked at stared at the ground, hard. He didn't want to answer wrong.

"Ummm…sand?"

"Wrong!" Usopp proclaimed as he raised a finger of objection. Chopper jumped a little bit and his eyes widened. "What you see is the foundation and building blocks of a majestic castle."

"A castle?!" Chopper stared at the sniper in awe. Usopp sighed and continued his overly dramatic explanation.

"I realize that the climate on Drum Island did not give you the opportunity to have this experience so allow Captain Usopp to fill the void. Did you know I happen to be the world's expert in the construction of sand castles? Architects would even travel half way across the world so they could study my designs. They later used those blueprints for actual palaces."

"Really?" Chopper was completely taken in by the story and his jaw nearly hit the ground.

"Absolutely. Now, normally I would work alone but I would be willing to take you under my wing and allow you to assist me."

Chopper's face lit up.

"Me?!" He became serious. "I will do my best!"

Nami glared at the pair as she laid out her towel.

"If either of you fling any sand near me you're going to wish you hadn't."

Robin rested her back against a large tree and cracked open her first book. She paused and looked around.

"It's awfully quiet."

Nami nodded in agreement.

"I thought that rubber buffoon would have beaten us out here. Earlier he wouldn't shut up about exploring."

Luffy continued his long, low whine.

"Pleeeaaase! Pleeeeaaaase! **PLEASE!**"

"Oi! I said 'no' and I meant it."

Luffy stopped tugging on his swordsman's arm for a second.

"But why nooooooot? I smell adventure!"

Zoro grunted. He was shirtless and had his goggles perched on his head. He had been hoping to do some laps in the ocean. Variety was a key element of any workout routine. However he was gradually losing hope that he would actually get to do what he wanted. _Why should today be any different?_

"Why do you need me to go with you anyway? Can't you go sniff adventure on your own? Maybe Usopp and Chopper would want to go."

Luffy bit his lip and glanced out to sea. "I play with them all the time. I wanted to spend some time with Zoro. He's always sleeping.

Zoro blinked. He didn't know what he expected his young captain to say but it certainly wasn't that. They were always together on the ship. However as the crew gained members, the number of one on one interactions they shared was significantly reduced. Zoro sighed. He was defeated but did not want to admit it just yet. He looked at Luffy. _And now his lower lip is sticking out_. He smacked his face with his free palm. He took another gander at the island. There seemed to be some mountainous terrain. Zoro wondered how long it had been since he had gone for a good hike. If he was going to go along with Luffy's plan he wanted to pretend that it was partially his idea. His shoulders slouched.

"Let's get going then."

Luffy cheered and launched a fist twenty feet into the air.

"Yaaaaahoo!" Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and proceeded to drag him across the ship.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! I can walk on my own."

Luffy allowed his protests to flow in one ear and out the other. As they disappeared into the woods he started singing loudly.

"The islands in the south are warm. Paina-purupuru. Their heads get really hot and they're all idiots!"


	2. Part II

It was silent except for the hum of insects. Little newts climbed on the leaves, they went from one pocket of rain water to the next. On the ground, a line of ants were making their way home to the nest. A couple of exotic birds perched in the tree. Their bright plumage shone through the wall of dark green. They were a mated pair and had lived on this island their entire lives. The proud male was in middle of grooming when something startled him into taking flight. A boy burst through the bushes excitedly. Leaves and branches stuck out of his black hair at odd angles. A straw hat hung onto his neck for dear life from a black string.

"Shishishi." He giggled under his breath as he pawed his way through the undergrowth. Zoro slapped yet another mosquito from his wide neck and wiped his hand off on a patch of bark. They had been walking for over an hour. So far they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. No treasure, no enemies to fight, actually no evidence of any other human inhabitants. It would appear as though they had the entire place to themselves.

"How much farther do you want to go?" Zoro was doing his best to mentally keep track of their position in relation to the ship but he was admittedly getting a bit mixed up. _Had he seen that tree before or not?_ Luffy turned to Zoro with his signature grin.

"We're almost there."

Zoro gawked at his leader.

"You're talking like you know where you're going." Luffy shrugged.

"I don't."

_At least he's aware of this. _Zoro wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Does Zoro want to play a game? It will be fun"

"I thought going on an adventure was supposed to be the fun."

"We can do both."

Zoro had already agreed to set aside his own plans for this excursion. He hadn't counted on also being Luffy's primary entertainer, though he shouldn't really be surprised. Wasn't him being there enough? The silence hung heavily between the two of them and Zoro caved in for the second time that day.

"What kind of game did you want to play?"

"Hmm…that one that Usopp was playing last night; the word game."

"Alright then, you start."

"Meat."

"Tempura."

"More meat."

"That doesn't start with't!'"

"Zoro."

"That makes even less sense. You're supposed to pick words that are in the same category!"

Luffy stopped to pick up a long stick.

"I did. Those were all things I like."

Zoro's face went blank. He didn't miss Luffy's obvious implication. He just didn't know how to respond. Luffy didn't seem to be disappointed or put off by this. He probably expected it. His first mate had never been accused of being especially verbose. After a few more moments, Zoro's ears perked up.

"Do you hear that?"

Luffy hummed. Without any warning he had hoisted himself into the canopy. Zoro could not see Luffy but he heard some small monkeys chatter their harsh objections. This was followed by several dull thunks and his captain's voice.

"Ow. Sorry. Ow. Sorry. Ow! I said I was sorry!"

A chuckle rolled through Zoro's abdomen and he bent over slightly. Luffy's upper half soon emerged from the foliage. He was hanging upside down from a branch. The string to his hat held on to his chin and his red vest billowed about his sides. He almost looked like a little primate himself. Zoro pictured him with a long tail and had to stifle another bought of laughter.

"Did you see anything?"

"Yeah! There's a huge waterfall!"


	3. Part III

Zoro and Luffy entered the clearing. The dirt gave way to slippery silt. The water was so clear it had the illusion of being very shallow. A dull roar echoed as water cascaded from above. Zoro walked up the shoreline and took his boots off. His feet seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He might be able to get his swim in after all.

"Do you mind if we stop here for a while?"

"Sure."

Zoro adjusted his goggles on his face and put a toe in. It was a little on the cold side but that didn't bother him. With enough self-control one could even regulate their own body temperature. He was in up to his knees and was about to dive in when he felt something latch on to his back. Zoro flailed about less than gracefully but the foreign body was unyielding.

"Shishishi."

"Oh," Zoro murmured becoming more relaxed. "It's you." Luffy tightened his grip on Zoro's muscular chest. He rested his sharp little chin on Zoro's shoulder. His breath tickled Zoro's ear. Zoro's cheeks grew slightly red and he scratched his head uncomfortably. "You need something?"

"Zoro knows I can't swim."

"Given how many times I've had to save you from drowning, I'd say so."

Luffy was quiet.

"I want to know what it's like. Maybe if Luffy went in the water with Zoro, it would be safe?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and glanced back. In his peripheral vision he could see that Luffy had stripped down to his shorts. His vest, sandals and hat were piled up on the shore.

"How do you know I won't just dunk you in and let you sink?" Luffy laughed and the movements of his body tickled Zoro's spine.

"You would have done it already." _Fair enough_. _The extra weight would provide more of a challenge_. Zoro waded in up to his waist. Luffy's ankles were submerged now. He stretched his limbs and wrapped them around Zoro's torso once more to be on the safe side. Zoro also thought he felt Luffy take a deep breath on the back of his neck. As fearless as Luffy was, it was only natural for the idea of submersion to make a devil fruit user a little nervous.

"Ok, here we go. Try not to choke me."

"I won't…unless you want me to." Luffy started laughing at his own foul joke and Zoro blushed again. It sounded like something Nami would say if she were torturing Sanji. Zoro lowered himself to the surface and pushed off. His hands smoothly slid in. He pulled himself through the water with powerful strokes followed by forceful kicking. Luffy stayed securely in place. Zoro couldn't figure out if he was enjoying himself or not. He wondered how exactly it felt for Luffy when he went under. Maybe someday he would ask him.

After he had gotten sufficiently warmed up, he glided to a stop. It was just deep enough for him to have to tread water. He grabbed Luffy's arms and rotated him 180 degrees so they were face to face. He let the water take his weight and started semi-floating on his back with Luffy on his stomach.

"So? What's the verdict?"

"That was fun." Luffy replied slowly. "It makes me sleepy." He leaned forward and nuzzled his head under Zoro's chin.

"Hey, hey! What did I say about not drowning me?" Zoro gurgled as he took on water.

"Sorry."

" 'sno big deal." Zoro muttered and looked away.

Luffy yawned lazily and watched a flower petal drift down on a breeze.

"Thank you, for coming with me."

Zoro smiled.

"You're welcome."

He was having a good time in spite of his low expectations. He could almost say that he wasn't in a rush to go back. Being alone with Luffy reminded him of the nights after they first teamed up. It was just the two of them in a rickety dingy that could hardly call itself a life boat with a straight face. Zoro remembered questioning his own sanity on a minute by minute basis. Had he really teamed up with some harebrained dreamer who claimed to be the next king of the pirates? He had and it was honestly turning out to be one of the better decisions he had made. He wondered what Kuina would think of Luffy if they could meet. Zoro wasn't what you might call a spiritual person but he could imagine her watching over them. Sometimes he could even hear her voice critiquing his form and egging him on in battle.

Hers wasn't the only one he heard though. He had Luffy now. The way Luffy looked at his nakama was one of the most valuable things he did for them. His eyes conveyed his confidence in them. He believed in their abilities. He expected greatness of them and they did all they could to meet his expectations. Zoro held on to Luffy when he felt his sliding off. His hands gripped his lower back and they continued to drift in contentment.


	4. Part IV

"Onward to battle!" Luffy cried as he drifted astride Zoro. He had started a new game he called Ship and Captain. It wasn't hard to guess who filled each role. Zoro patiently paddled in the direction Luffy was pointing.

"Oi," Luffy looked down at him "why aren't you making ship sounds?"

"Ship sounds?" Zoro answered crassly.

"You know! Creaking, cannon balls, people screaming, Sanji cooking meat for Luffy…" Zoro scoffed.

"Make them yourself."

"Ok! _EEE-ER EEE-ER! BOOOOM! CRASH! HISSSSS HISSSS! 'My cannot-fight-the-marines condition is acting up again'_" Luffy stretched his nose and altered his voice as he mimicked his crew member. He splashed his fists in the water and sent small fish darting every which way. Zoro coughed and spluttered as it got in his nose and mouth.

"Ok, ok. I think we've been here long enough." Zoro started making his way to the shore.

"Aaaaw," Luffy whined petulantly "was Zoro not having a good time?"

Zoro paused. He looked into Luffy's round face. As resilient as the boy's spirits were Zoro still found himself hoping he hadn't somehow hurt his feelings.

"He is. He just wants to spend a little time on a ship as opposed to being one."

"Alright. Can Luffy and Zoro go on another adventure tomorrow?" His eyes glittered in excitement.

"Sure thing." Zoro was actually a little excited too. He climbed out of the water and waited for Luffy to hop down. However Luffy insisted on perpetuating his koala bear act.

"What now?" Zoro groaned with exaggerated annoyance "Can't devil-fruit users walk on their own?"

"No, shishishi, we can't."

"You're incorrigible."

Luffy blinked. "I'm in-what-able?"

"Never mind." Zoro was coveting a nap. He probably could have gotten Luffy off if he wanted to. _Shit, wrong choice of words. _He internally grimaced as though a bunch of strangers could hear his thoughts. Anyway, he just didn't feel motivated to argue about it. That was his story and he was sticking to it. "I at least need to be able to see." Luffy saluted and shimmied around again so he was like a little Luffy backpack. Zoro bent over and collected Luffy's belongings. He tucked the vest into his waist band and handed Luffy his hat. Luffy plopped it on his head. There was a squish as it made contact with his wet hair. He proceeded to unfasten Zoro's goggles and snap them on his own face.

"Hey, you stretchy little thief!" Luffy looked around at the blue tinted world with amusement.

"Guess who I am!" He dropped his voice to a gravelly tone. "I'm going back to sleep. Luffy is incarcinable." Zoro sniggered under his breath.

"I have no idea." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. Luffy let out another belly laugh.

"Zoro is so silly." Luffy wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and rested his forehead on Zoro's head as the marimo made his way back down the path they had cleared. _Wait a minute_. Zoro thought with a modicum of horror. _Is he sniffing me?_

"What's with you?" He cried and hopped around smacking at his brow. Luffy found Zoro's reactions wildly entertaining and started to do it more. The pair ran into a tree. Luffy absorbed the shock and remained unfazed.

"I was just curious." He stated plainly.

"What I smelled like?" Zoro asked with incredulity.

"Yeah. Also," here comes the inevitable proclamation. "I'm hungry." As if on cue Luffy's intestines gurgled. "We should have had Sanji make us some lunch." His tone was wounded.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who was in such a rush to leave." Luffy had no reply. "Just try not to think about it. We'll be back before too long."

"Second verse. The islands in the north are cold. Hyakkoi-koikoi. Their heads shiver all around and they're all idiots." Zoro's boots crunched on a couple of twigs. _It's a good thing he didn't plan on becoming a professional singer_. He thought to himself. All at once he was startled by a sharp sensation on his left ear.

"Ouch! What the hell! If you want something just say so. You don't have to wrench my ear off!"

"Sorry. Could Zoro stop here for a second?"

"Sure." Zoro crossed his arms. He really wanted to keep moving and wondered if this was actually going to take a second. He could hear Luffy extend one of his rubbery appendages. There was rummaging in the leaves and then quiet. Zoro heard a crunch and Luffy spoke with a full mouth.

"Mok-ay yoo cawn kweep goo-ing"

"What are you eating?"

"I found some purple fruit. You want a bite? It's like a fig but it's saltier."

"When you put it like that, I think I'll pass." A drip of juice rolled off of Luffy's lips. "Could you at least try to be a little neater? I'm not a human tablecloth." Luffy considered this for a moment. He expanded his mouth to the size of a large melon and swallowed the remainder of the fruit in one go.

"Phew!"

"That's one solution." They had almost arrived back at the beach. It was getting closer and closer to dinner time. Luffy fidgeted awkwardly. Zoro struggled to keep a hold of him.

"Hang on, I know you're starving. We're only a few meters away." The captain's appetite preceded him. He acted as though he hadn't been fed in weeks.

"There they are!" Chopper cried. He had activated heavy point and was staring comically through a pair of binoculars easily half the size of one of his furry hands.

"It's about time!" Nami giggled. Zoro wondered how many of those fruity drinks she had had while they were gone. Her skin had adopted a slight golden hue. He suspected she would be even darker by morning. "We almost started without you!"

"No fair!" Luffy pouted as he jogged to the roaring fire. The inebriated navigator draped herself around Robin. "You'll sit next to me during dinner won't you, Onee-chan?" Robin smiled

"If that's what you want."

"I do!" Nami sung giddily.

Sanji swooned and there were practically hearts floating where his eyes should be. "Nami is delightful even when she is drunk and engaging in somewhat homoerotic behavior. This reminds me of a dream I had." A hand bloomed from Sanji's wrist and smacked him across the face."

"You shouldn't get so fresh with ladies." Robin coolly scolded him.

"Of coarse, of coarse." With that the blonde scuttled back to serving the food. He had killed a few wild boars and seared them over an open flame. They had a tangy pineapple and mango glaze. He also had stirred fried bean sprouts and seafood kebabs. Luffy easily put away enough food for twelve people and collapsed in a bloated heap.

"He's out for the count." Sanji observed as he lit a cigarette. The sun had been going down and Robin carefully walked Nami to the tent. She had to make use of her Fleurs to stabilize them as Nami swayed unsteadily on her feet. Zoro was about to find a place of his own to rest when he saw that their unconscious captain was a little too close to the fire; his hat in particular. Zoro knelt down and carefully rolled the inflated body a couple feet away to be on the safe side. He couldn't help himself and ruffled the dark head of hair affectionately.

"Good night, Luffy."

He got nothing but snores in reply.


	5. Part V

As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the sand underneath Zoro's rough blanket grew warm. It was nice and peaceful. Zoro thought he could lay there for several more hours. This was interrupted by a heavy loafer to the side. Sanji stood over Zoro with a cigarette in his mouth and an uninterested look on his face.

"Marimo! Breakfast is almost ready. I won't tell you twice. If you want any food, you better get your ass up before Luffy gets back." Zoro cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. He had slept heavily last night. It was nice to have a couple of hours that were stress free. It didn't happen often for them. He rolled over and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sanji was squatting by the fire. He had a large skillet in hand. He was frying up the some fish Chopper and Usopp had caught. The pair was standing at the water line. Each had a fishing rod in hand and they were discussing some tremendous act of bravery Usopp had never actually accomplished. There was also steamed rice, miso soup and a pot of tea brewing. Nami came crawling out of the tent with Robin close behind.

"Must you be so loud?" She squinted harshly at the group of men before her. Sanji dropped his voice to a ridiculously low whisper.

"Certainly, Nami-swan! Moss head, you keep it down."

"I didn't even say anything!" Zoro glared at the cook and cracked his back. He went through the motions of loosening up. Nami sunk gloomily into a special lawn chair Sanji had brought off the ship. She gulped tea from a large mug with shining suns on the side. Robin sprouted a fleur from the arm rest and used it to rub Nami's shoulders. Sanji whistled at Usopp and Chopper to come eat, earning himself a scowl from Nami. Zoro wandered over to the food. He poured himself a bowl of soup and sat down. The only sounds were forks on plates. Zoro set down his spoon.

"Where's Luffy?" Sanji took another drag and glanced around.

"Don't know. He got about a half hour ago and wandered off alone."

"Ugh, who cares?" Nami murmured. She rested her face in her hands and brushed a lock of orange hair behind her ear.

Zoro raised his bowl to his mouth and drank down his broth. Since nothing in particular was going on he stood and strolled away.

"I'll see if I can find him."

Zoro's bare feet were dampened by the morning dew. A bundle of ferns brushed against his pants. The rising sun cast long shadows through the leaves. It was all but silent. Not a single bird sang. Zoro surveyed each direction. There was no sign of him. Zoro kept walking and hoped their outrageous leader hadn't wandered too far. It wasn't too long before he heard something moving around in the bushes. He put a hand on his katana on the off chance it wasn't friendly. He narrowed his eyes as the branches were pushed aside. A hand emerged. A very faded black "X" on the arm confirmed who it must be. Luffy climbed out and belched. He stared at Zoro with some confusion.

"Morning" Zoro greeted him with a small wave. "What are you doing out here?" Luffy shrugged

"Nothing."

"Alright then? Sanji made breakfast. You gonna come eat?" Luffy seemed to mentally drift for a seconds before grinning.

"Yosh!" Luffy took off ahead of Zoro. Zoro shook his head as he followed. His captain was nothing if not eccentric.

Nami seemed a bit brighter when they returned. Her mood has passed and normal speaking tones were apparently permissible again. She and Robin both had a number of maps open in front of them. The whole group was discussing plans for the day. Luffy had a fish hanging out of his mouth and another clutched in his fist. He gestured to a spot beside him and Zoro plopped down. Robin's brow scrunched.

"I've looked everything over twice and I cannot seem to find any information about this island. That is very unique." Nami nodded in agreement.

"Even on the Grand Line there's normally something."

"I'd love to look around a bit more and see what I can find out about the history. Stumbling upon some ancient ruins would be a special treasure." Zoro felt an angular elbow prod him. He turned to look at Luffy. His mouth was full again and he was holding out a fish in Zoro's general direction. Zoro quietly shook his head but he was nonetheless touched by the gesture. Luffy didn't often share food.

"Treasure!" Nami's eye's sparkled like a pair of jewels. It was clear where her priorities were set. Chopper scooted a little further from her, uncomfortable. "That's settled then. Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper should go looking for the money...er…I mean artifacts." Robin laughed. "I'll be staying here to watch the ship and take some notes. Sanji-kun, you wouldn't mind helping would you?"

"Oh Nami-swan, there's nothing I'd love more. I am at your command."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you. So you'll be carrying the heavy equipment. Don't forget if you drop it there will be a replacement fee with added interest naturally."

"Oi!" Zoro piped up "Were even going to check if we agreed to this scheme? You know it is typically the captain who decides these things."

"Well then, where is he?" Nami asked pointedly. Zoro was about to gesture beside himself and ask her if she was blind. When he went to do so, the spot was empty. There was just a Luffy sized crater in the sand.

"I believe he ran ahead," Robin hypothesized as she stood and collected her small backpack. She smiled at Zoro. "Shall we catch up with him?" Zoro nodded and dusted himself off. He didn't enjoy having Nami order them around. She wasn't the boss of him. He wouldn't admit this but he was also a tiny bit disappointed at having his day with Luffy hijacked. The small group gathered their belongings and headed into the woods.

Sanji set about clearing their dishes while Nami ran to her cabin to get ready for her own day. As he scooped up plates, bowls and utensils one tray caught his eye. There were still four servings of fish left. He fingered his stubble and then finished it off himself. It was unusual though. His crew did not leave food.


	6. Part VI

"Ghosts"

"Scary monsters"

"Boogie men."

"Nami when she's angry."

"Yosh, that is scary." Usopp shuddered and walked a little closer to Chopper. Chopper clapped with glee.

"You stopped first! I win the things-we're-scared-of round!"

"No fair," Usopp pouted "your thing was too frightening to top."

"Too bad. It's fair and square." Chopper skipped, pleased with himself.

"He has a point." It was the first time Robin had weighed in. Chopper became flustered and shy.

"Shut up, you idiot. I'm not flattered by you agreeing with me. Not at all. Not even a tiny bit."

"I think someone's being less than completely honest." Three hands sprouted from Choppers body. Two held his arms and a third began mercilessly tickling his armpits. The little animal was completely helpless. He rolled on the forest floor laughing hysterically. Zoro stayed about five paces ahead of them. He was concentrating on his current objective.

"Luffy!" He called for the umpteenth time. "OI! LU-U-U-U-FFY!"

"I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine." Robin rationalized.

"What was that?" Chopper whimpered as he hid behind Robin's leg. "I think I heard a wild beast." Usopp let out a womanish yelp and also jumped behind the safety of Nico Robin.

"It'll tear us limb from limb!"

"Really?" Chopper snuffled as he grew more upset. The wild beast roared again.

"A-a-a-au-a-a-a-augh!" Zoro turned around just in time to get bowled over by a bundle of limbs. He lay there struggling as he was constricted. It felt like a viper.

"I found you!"

"You really need to stop sneaking up on people like that, Luffy." Luffy pulled back and smiled innocently.

"But it's fun."

Zoro smirked. He couldn't stay mad at the kid for long. He patted his head briskly.

"Where did you go? We've been looking for you everywhere." Chopper trotted over. He seemed relieved and concerned.

"Around."

Usopp rolled his eyes.

"That's not vague or anything."

When the two of them stood, Luffy hopped back onto Zoro's back as he had the day before.

"We're playing this game again, are we?"

"Yes!"

Zoro conceded.

"Fine by me." He shifted his weight. "I swear you get heavier every day." Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"Nu-uh! Zoro is way fatter than I am."

"It's called muscle. You should try building some." Zoro teased and Luffy blew a raspberry. Robin watched them.

"Chopper?" She asked softly "May I have a word with you later?" Chopper was thrown. He didn't really know what to make of it.

"Um, sure." He was curious but didn't press further as they continued to search. Other than a few rare beetles Luffy, Usopp and Chopper got particularly excited about they hadn't stumbled upon much of anything. Robin continued to take notes as they went.

"Hmmm, if there were people here at one point it must have been a very small population localized to a small portion of the island."

"How do you know there was ever anyone here in the first place?" Zoro questioned. Usopp chimed in.

"Yeah, is it really that hard to believe there are islands in the Grand Line that haven't been discovered?" He considered this notion in more depth. "That would mean…I Captain Usopp am the founder. It only makes sense that it should be named after me."

"Oi! I'm the captain," Luffy chirped. He probed Usopp with a stick he had absentmindedly picked up.

"That's my face!"

"Is there a water source around here?" Robin was looking around fervently. Once Zoro listened he heard it too.

"Oh yeah, that must be the waterfall Luffy and I found the other day."

"A reasonable climate, access to fresh running water and edible flora and fauna; it all seems like the ideal environment to support human life. I wonder why there's no one here. It seems like it should be crawling with people." She picked up the pace and the others kept up with her.

They reached the waterfall shortly and Robin stared up the imposing cliff face. "Call it a hunch but I have a feeling there's something at the top.." Luffy came over to look with her. He rolled his shoulders and rubbed his upper arm. Usopp groaned.

"There's no use. We need to find another way. It would take us all day to climb this even if we did have the appropriate gear."

"Shishishi, no it won't" Usopp only had a moment to put two and two together. He barely uttered a _"LUFFY NO!" _when he and chopper found themselves in midair. Luffy had turned himself into a human slingshot and flung them. They landed in a disoriented but safe puddle. Usopp teetered over to the edge and stared down at them.

"Hey, all three Zoros and all three Robins! You tell the three Luffys that I am going to kick all of their asses when they get up here." On that note he swiftly fainted. Luffy turned to Robin.

"You want to go next?"

"I appreciate the offer but I have my own ride." She crossed her arms and a long rope of fluers descended. They formed the shape of a swing. Robin sat on them and proceeded to pull herself up. Luffy shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He turned to Zoro. "Ready?"

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice."

"Shishi. Not really."

Luffy reached for the top with one arm and wrapped the other tightly around Zoro's waist. He pulled his comrade close. Zoro could feel Luffy's heart beating rapidly. His body was trembling slightly and he radiated heat. Zoro opened his mouth to ask him something but they had taken off. Zoro wasn't sure he'd ever get completely accustomed to being at the mercy of Luffy's powers. It wasn't a normal feeling. There were almost there when something happened. Luffy's feet had made contact with the rocks and he was about to hoist them up and over when his grip slackened. Zoro realized with horror that they were falling.


	7. Part VII

"ZORO! LUFFY!" Chopper screamed in utter horror. Robin shot a life line from a rocky protrusion. Her timing and aim were perfect. She was able to grab Zoro's ankle. She closed her eyes and held on tightly. Zoro took a beat to orient himself. Everything was upside down. He was dangling in midair. After a brief moment of panic he relaxed when he saw Luffy clutched tightly to his chest. His elastic arms and legs were swinging back and forth like cooked spaghetti. _What the fuck happened? We aren't near the ocean. _

"Zoro! Catch!" Usopp and Chopper threw down a long vine. Zoro used one arm to secure his captain and grasped the vine in his other. Robin let go and the world righted itself. The three at the top made swift work of pulling them up. Zoro grabbed a fistful of dirt and lay flat on the grass. He watched clouds float overhead and tried to bring his pulse back to normal. Chopper was bawling and carrying on but Zoro couldn't make out a single word he said. He was still trying to make heads or tails of what Luffy had – _Luffy!_ Zoro sat up fast enough to give himself a blood rush. Luffy was sitting cross-legged beside him. He didn't look like anything had gone wrong. Chopper attempted repeatedly to examine him. He brushed off the physician haphazardly.

"You…have…something…you care to explain to us?" Usopp questioned as he clutched his chest and drew in big breaths.

"Um, no?" Luffy tipped his head quizzically.

"Bullshit!" Usopp screamed as he delivered a Nami-esque blow to the back of Luffy's skull. "You scared me half to death."

Luffy shrugged and looked guilty.

"I slipped." He turned to Zoro and bowed his head. "I am sorry."

Zoro hummed thoughtfully. Luffy said that word all the time but he seemed very sincere this time. Zoro stood. He grabbed Luffy by the scruff of his neck and stood him up. He wiped some dust from his back.

"You'll make it up to me later. Let's keep moving."

"Wha-a-a-t?!" Chopper stared at him with utter disbelief.

Zoro locked eyes with him.

"You heard our captain, he slipped. Until he says otherwise we will continue to follow his lead." Zoro had his suspicions but he would not damage Luffy's ego further until he felt it was completely necessary. The shame and diminished stature he had seen when Luffy humbled himself just didn't sit right with him.

The trees were fewer and farther between. Robin approached a large stump and examined it.

"This looks like it was cut down and it isn't the only one. Someone cleared this land once." She squatted and brushed away some dead leaves. A cobblestone was revealed. Robin's face lit up. "There was a path here."

They followed it closely. Several feet later Chopper collided with Usopp when Robin brought them to a sudden stop. A large statue of a sun and moon stood before them in the center of a small village. The houses were simple and built out of stone. From the looks of it they were completely deserted and had been for some time.

"The plot thickens." Robin whispered to herself. The historian's spirits had risen considerably. She was looking for a mystery here and she had found it. Who were the inhabitants and what happened to them?

"Ugh, seems kind of boring." Luffy complained from the back of the group. Usopp rushed over and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't be so selfish."

Robin laughed light heartedly.

"Don't worry about it. I realize this isn't everyone's cup of tea. You can feel free to meander where you please. I'm going to explore these cottages." Chopper tugged on her sleeve. He carefully avoided eye contact.

"I'd like to look with you."

"That sounds wonderful, Chopper."

While Chopper went through his usual routine of explaining that this didn't make him happy Zoro watched Luffy out of the corner of his eye. He was hopping around trying to catch yet another variety of insect and was humming to himself. _Well he's having a good time_. Curiosity got the better of him and Zoro entered a structure with a faded wooden sign hanging over the door.

It was only one room. From the looks of things it was a workshop as opposed to a dwelling, maybe a blacksmith? There were places on the wall where weapons may have hung at one time but they were bare now. A large sharpening stone was the primary fixture. That would be useful. Zoro unsheathed his swords and evaluated how dull each one was in turn. He took immaculate care of the tools of his trade. He sifted through a stack of papers on the desk. There was nothing extraordinary to be found. It looked like the man who ran this place kept a tab open for every citizen he did business with. Rather than using Bellis they operated on barter. Forms of payment he accepted included meat, produce, firewood and manual labor. Something about this way of life seemed to make sense to Zoro. He opened a drawer to reveal a number of knick-knacks. They weren't anything overly valuable. They weren't even worth selling. That didn't mean Nami wouldn't try. One thing did catch his eye: an elaborate pair of goggles that resembled his own. The frame was intricately decorated with cogs and gears of various sizes. On the bridge there was a tiny skull and cross bones. He could think of someone who would have a lot of fun with these. Zoro raised a hand to his mouth and shouted out the open door.

"Luffy! I got you something." Zoro waited and heard no reply. He groaned and went back outside.

Luffy was collapsed by the statue. His hat was pulled low over his face. Usopp, Robin and Chopper had gone off on their own to look in other buildings. Zoro approached and shook him harshly.

"Oi, didn't you hear me?" A cold drop of sweat rolled down Zoro's spine. Luffy's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and he wasn't moving.


	8. Part VIII

**TRIGGER WARNING! REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE AND SUICIDE!**

* * *

><p>Chopper picked a flower sitting beside him. After sniffing it he gave it to Robin. Well, not so much gave as chucked it at her. She tucked it behind her ear and continued flip through a diary she had found. Chopper happily munched away at his bento box. Usopp was in a good mood. He had finished eating and patted his stomach.<p>

"Aah, what a fine meal. It's nice not having to worry about someone snitching your food."

He opened his large satchel and began looking through his assorted ammunition.

"How long do you suppose it will take for the Log Pose to store the next magnetic wave?"

"I'm not sure. So far there isn't any mention of that here and there isn't anyone around we can ask."

Chopper sighed and wiped his mouth.

"Part of me wishes we could stay."

"Oh?"

"Yes. This island isn't so scary. I know that's not something a pirate is supposed to say."

Robin turned her palms upward.

"You're allowed to have your own opinion"

Usopp clapped Chopper on the back and swelled in pride.

"Take it from Captain Usopp, Chopper. One can have the heart of a mighty warrior and the backbone of a squirrel. One may yearn for adventure **and** retreat under their beds. In short, you can be brave and a coward at the same time. One need not choose a single path."

Usopp winked and gave a thumbs up as if he had just imparted some deep wisdom upon them. Chopper smiled and cheered even though he wasn't sure any of that had actually made sense. Robin frowned as she thumbed through the journal.

"That's odd. It just stopped. Whoever was writing this was right in the middle of a sentence and was abruptly cut off."

Robin snapped it shut and examined the back cover. She turned it so the others could see. The leather was stained a deep red as if it had been sitting in a pool of blood. Usopp shivered a little bit and his pupils dilated.

"See, Chopper. This very moment is a perfect example."

"Hey! I need a doctor!"

Robin's eyes snapped up. She saw a figure running towards them. They were carrying something large. Robin jumped to her feet and ran to meet him halfway.

"Zoro, what happened?"

She appeared calm but her tone held urgency. Zoro looked down at the crumpled body in his arms.

"I don't know. I just found him like this. I didn't hear anything and it doesn't look like there was a battle."

Luffy's eyes swam as he tried to focus on them. He murmured deliriously.

"Someone wants to fight? I'll kick their ass. I'm the pirate king."

Chopper and Usopp came to stand beside them. Usopp stared in disbelief. Zoro gently lowered Luffy to a level where Chopper could reach him.

"He looks feverish. I didn't bring a thermometer and I don't quite have Doctorine's knack for this but I will do my best."

He placed a hoof on Luffy's forehead and jumped back with a scream.

"He's really hot! He needs medical attention right now! Someone! Please come quickly!" He cried out to nobody in particular. "Oh, right. That's my job."

Chopper took a moment and composed himself.

"We need to get him inside and in a bed so I can give him a proper examination."

"Should we go back to the ship?" Usopp suggested. Chopper shook his head solemnly.

"That's too far. Anything that could get Luffy in a state like this must be extremely serious. What's more, we don't know if it's contagious."

Robin and Usopp each drew in a breath. They hadn't thought of that. If they went back right now they could needlessly infect Nami and Sanji. Chopper looked up at Zoro.

"You need to be careful when handling him."

Zoro's eyes grew dark. He snarled unapologetically at the nervous animal.

"As if I care about any of that!"

Robin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We cannot afford to lose our heads or our tempers at a time like this. We need to get someplace where Chopper can work before we all succumb to this strange ailment."

Zoro nodded. He caught Luffy's hat before it had a chance to slip from the boy's hand. He put it on his own head for safe keeping. Robin spotted a house that seemed nicer than the others. The windows were accented with tattered curtains behind broken shutters. There were flower boxes filled with dirt underneath them where something had once grown. It was cared for. Once upon a time it was a home.

"This looks like a good place."

When they got closer they saw that the door had been barricaded shut.

"I've got this!" Usopp surged forward and started tearing it down desperate for some way to be useful. His fingers were scraped and filled with splinters as he tugged on one board after another. He heard a quiet and dangerous voice behind him.

"Step aside."

Usopp obeyed the voice as if in a trance. He saw a blade sail through the air and the barrier cleanly split in half. Zoro strode through with his ailing captain in tow. They entered a grisly scene. A skeleton was sprawled on the floor. A pistol lay beside it. The skull had a neat hole in one side. The other side was shattered. It clutched a note in one bony hand. Robin loosened it while Zoro and Chopper climbed the stairs to a loft. The paper was old and fragile. She unfurled it carefully to reveal a message hastily scrawled in blood.

"_**They have taken everything from me. I won't let them have my life. I alone am the master of my fate. It doesn't matter what happens to me. My revenge is sealed.**_"

Robin placed the letter back where it was but made a mental note of what it said. It could be important. Usopp placed a reverent hand upon the skull.

"Rest in peace."

With that, he climbed up after his nakama. Chopper was pulling his emergency first aid kit out of his backpack. Luffy had been set down on a lumpy mattress. Zoro knelt beside him and observed the ship's doctor's work.

"This isn't good at all. He is extremely dehydrated. From what I can see he must have been retching all morning."

Zoro suddenly remembered all those times Luffy had vanished for no apparent reason. That was what he was doing.

"Just like a cat," he whispered "he crawled away to lick his wounds alone."

Chopper was more than a little frazzled.

"This would be easier if I had all of my supplies with me but they are on the ship. I'm only equipped to stabilize lacerations and gunshots at the moment, nothing of this nature. I cannot even properly diagnose him under these conditions." Chopper started to break out in a nervous sweat. "If it was a normal human I'd say an acute case of the flu but this isn't a normal person. I need a way to take samples and run tests on them."

Luffy pawed around blindly. Zoro reached out and grabbed his hand. He held it tightly. He turned to Chopper with some guarded aggression.

"So, go find a way."

Chopper nodded. There was no way these mysterious people could have survived here without some kind of doctor. If he could find that professional's office he might be able to gather the equipment he needed. However he was in a bind. He could not very well send someone else. They wouldn't know what they were looking for and it would take too long to explain. At the same time he didn't know if he could leave Luffy's side. Zoro picked up on his thoughts.

"Just tell me what to do for him and I will take care of it."

"Very well. First you need to start a fire and boil some water…"


	9. Part IX

Nami set down her pen with a flourish.

"There!"

She had gotten quite a bit of work done. It was amazing what one could accomplish when there were uninterrupted. She stretched contentedly. It didn't sound like any had returned. _That's strange_. She stepped out onto the deck. It was late afternoon. Sanji was relaxing in the crow's nest and having a smoke. Nami scaled the rope ladder and stood beside him in the small space. There was just barely enough room for them to be shoulder to shoulder. Sanji blew out a long grey cloud downwind from her face.

"No sign of them."

Nami wrapped her arms herself as a cool breeze came in from the sea.

"So it's just the two of us." Sanji's eyebrows jumped up to his hairline and he practically started drooling. "I don't like it."

Just like that, his heart was shattered. His mouth was agape like a fish flopping on a dock. Nami leaned against the side of the box.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Sanji recovered himself and took another drag. There was certainly something malevolent in the air and the weather was taking a turn for the worst.

"I think you might be right about that."

* * *

><p>Chopper stared up at Robin helplessly. They had been looking for a while now. Everywhere they turned they found more clues about who the villagers had been but none of that would help their current predicament. The sky had gone from blue to an ominous inky green. Timing of events was not on their side right now. Chopper wanted to be tough but he also was aware he was on the brink of crying.<p>

"I-I don't know what to do Robin. I need syringes, pharmaceuticals and a microscope but I can't even find a damn tongue depressor!" He wiped his eyes, irritated at himself and his weakness. "If Luffy…if Luffy…if Luffy…" He couldn't even say the words. "It will be all my fault!"

Robin scooped him up and held him close. He was too distraught to be embarrassed by the intimacy of the moment and wept fervently into her neck, leaving a wet stain on her jacket. Robin was silent and let him ride out the storm of his emotions. When he was a bit calmer she spoke.

"Chopper-chan. I will not deny that a heavy burden rests upon you. It would be insurmountable to most and they would give up. You are not like most and you will not give up. You cannot. I've seen you work. I watched you make your rumble balls. You will do everything in your power. Whatever comes to pass, the outcome will not be your fault."

Chopper sniffled and hiccupped. He gestured to Robin put him down. One day he would thank her properly for her words and the strength she had given him when he found a way to express it. He acted with renewed confidence and authority.

"There must be something we're missing. I need a better perspective. Jump point is an idea but I don't want to use a rumble when I'm not in combat."

"I have a idea."

With a flourish, Robin assembled a ladder of arms that extended far above them. Chopper started to climb and then stopped. He looked at Robin.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Chopper continued his ascent. He was about the equivalent of five stories. He could see a wide parameter. _Come on, come on. _He silently chanted. _What are we missing? What are we missing? What are – _

"Oi!" Chopper felt optimistic for the first time in a while. "I see something! I see something!"

* * *

><p>Nami was lacing her hiking boots. Her tongue stuck out in determination. Sanji hovered around her.<p>

"and another thing…"

Nami raised a finger to silence him.

"Now, Sanji-kun, what did I say about your objections?"

"That you didn't want to hear another word."

"Very good!" Her tone was overly sweet like someone had poured honey over it. "I meant it when I said it and I mean it now. We are going and that's all there is to it."

Sanji went about securing their campsite. When she was determined, there was simply no telling her otherwise. He still had his concerns. The wind was starting to pick up now. There was no denying a storm was on its way and it was going to be a large one. All the hatches were battened when they left the shore. Merry would have to weather through on her own. Their friends needed them. Nami was certain of this.

* * *

><p>Robin slammed the door closed behind her. In the time it took them to reach the building Chopper had spotted it had started pouring sheets of rain. It was extremely dark. After much poking around, stubbing of toes and bumping into stuff; Chopper finally found a lantern. <em>Please have oil. <em>He was able to light it successfully. It was just enough to see by. No doubt about it. This was an infirmary. Long rows of cots were lined up. There were corpses and pieces of corpses everywhere.

"You've met a terrible fate haven't you."

Chopper kicked aside knives and swords that were strewn on the floor. The place was in shambles. He started to fear that everything worth taking had been taken already. Robin held their only light and followed him closely. A long torn sheet hung from the ceiling. Chopped braced himself for whatever might be on the other side and slowly pushed it out of his way. _A lab!_ He hadn't led them astray. He found a large bag under a pile of rubble. He turned it out onto the floor. It was overflowing with precious gems. _This should fit everything I need_. He opened medicine cabinets and packed what he could with care. Thankfully the most important items were unscathed. Whoever had plundered this place was either incredibly stupid or too ravaged by illness to know what they were doing. Once it was cleared Chopper turned his attention to a pile of debris. It stood out as if highlighted.

"What's under there?"

"Only one way to find out. Trois fluers!"

The trash was tossed aside with ease. _Jackpot_! They may have just unlocked the answer. There was a large vial filled with yellow powder and a ledger.

* * *

><p>"There's a crease here!" Nami screamed over the howling elements. She was soaked to the skin and she pressed her face against a massive boulder. The rain water rushed over it and into a small lake. The waterfall that fed it was flowing quite heavily. "Sanji! You need to roll this out of the way!"<p>

"Right away, Nami-swan!"

With a massive kick, the stone yielded and revealed a pitch black passage. They ducked inside. Nami shivered. It was cold in here and her clothes were completely drenched. Ever the gentleman, Sanji retrieved a blanket from his pack. It was somehow still dry. He handed it to Nami who wrapped it around herself gratefully. Her teeth chattered as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"This looks like a mine of some sort. I wonder where it leads."

"I wish we had a candle. I can't see a damn thing."

Nami sighed. She was feeling down when Usopp's nasally voice echoed in her head. She pulled out her Clima-tact.

"Heat ball!"

In addition to warming them up, the sphere of energy that floated along also cast a red glow.

"Yosh!"

Bathed in the ambient light was a maze of tunnels going off every which way from a central shaft. A system of scaffolding headed up.

"I don't know how stable that is…" Sanji cautioned.

Nami smiled daringly.

"I don't either but we're going."

"Nami-swan is so charming when she uses her devil-may-care attitude!"

_Hang on guys, I'm on my way._


	10. Part X

**TRIGGER WARNING: REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE AND ONE BRIEF MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT **

Chopper dusted off the small stool as well as he could. He took a seat and broke the wax seal affixed to the bound collection of writings. Robin sidled up behind him and peered over his shoulder.

"Did you find something?"

"Maybe," Chopper squinted in the low lighting. "I want to know for sure before we do anything."

Robin thought this was wise. They could hurt Luffy just as easily as they could help him after all.

"Let me know if I can be of any help. After years of deciphering ancient texts I've developed a knack for making out illegible handwriting."

"Me too. You're forgetting, I am a doctor after all." Chopper smiled at his own joke. He then remembered himself and grew serious once more. Luffy needed all of their attention. Chopper cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

_To whomever it may concern, _

_By the time this is found, if it is ever found, it will be far too late to do anything. I do not want anyone to waste their tears on me or the lives lost here. We are well aware that death is just another part of the Great Cycle. Even as your cells die and reproduce, my organic matter is proving nutrients to the Earth. I did not leave without taking others with me. I alone am the master of my fate. My name is Dr. Xavier Kahlil but history may call me Dr. X if it deigns to make mention of me at all. I am the man who singlehandedly wiped out Captain __Der-Sensenmann_[1] _and his cursed skeleton crew._

Chopper looked up.

"I've never heard this name before. Are you familiar with it, Robin-San?"

Robin nodded.

"I've stumbled upon it on one or two occasions. It may be a bit before your time. The stories that are still told are so shaky and contain so few details that there are those who believe he never existed in the first place. It is said that he was a necromancer. He could reanimate bodies he slaughtered or found on sunken ships and have them fight alongside him. They were utterly ruthless: a crew that had no mercy, no limitations and no fear."

Chopper gulped and eyed his surroundings with suspicion. As if hearing his thought process, Robin soothed him.

"I think these ones will stay where they are."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I am not the type to run from shadows and things that go bump in the night."

Chopper flipped through approximately fifteen pages and just barely skimmed.

"The beginning seems to be explaining who the villagers were and how they got here."

"The diary I stumbled upon contained much of the same. From what I can glean they were a cult seeking a new home after being exiled from their country of origin. They did not believe in God but rather relied on their understanding of science and harmony with nature."

"That makes sense. On the twentieth page, Dr. X mentions Der-Sensenmann for the second time."

_They appeared on the horizon at dusk. It was an ironically symbolic moment. The sun was setting on our times of peace and prosperity. I had heard tales of this captain before. Some details had been exaggerated as with all stories. Others were more horrifying than I ever could have imagined. _

_He had consumed a grim-grim fruit. His body releases pheromones that instill petrifying fear in any observer. From what I can tell it is completely biochemical. It does not matter how brave the warrior is. When they are in his presence they are immobilized. They can do little more than whimper pathetically as he tears the flesh from their bones. _

_This explains the men he recruits, if you could call them that. For those fond of ghost stories, I want to clear up one detail. His nakama did not come from beyond the grave. However, they are individuals constantly on the brink of death. They operate like starving rabid dogs. When one looks into their vacant eyes it becomes apparent they have been stripped of all humanity. It is not hard to see how this evolved into the legend. Der-Sensenmann does appear to engage in cannibalism. Whether he does this out of a dietary need or simply to feed his macabre image has yet to be determined. _

"It goes on to explain how he extorted and tortured the citizens over a series of months. Dr. X kept a record of everything they did." Chopper bowed his head in silence for a spell. "It was brutal. There suffered all manner of atrocities ranging from senseless violence to sexual assaults on males and females alike. Some of it was greed. Some was to make an example of citizens who tried to undermine his iron rule. Others were…were…mere sport….It almost makes you ill."

This is how it felt to look into the face of the devil. The deepest pits of human nature had existed in this demon of the sea.

_If I believed in a hell there is one sin of which I am guilty that would surely send me there. When all of this misfortune befell my neighbors, I was…relieved. I was glad that the dark cloud had passed me over. I should have known better. I should have known that the other shoe would drop before too long. When I saw what they did to my wife and child – to my dear Marie and Maka – how they…._

Chopper stopped and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me. I just can't say these things out loud."

_I felt something snap within me. I was gradually approaching the mental state of those who joined him. I needed to do something while I still had the faintest glimmer of coherence, while I was still me. I knew he would come to claim me as his own if I waited too long. If I am successful, my actions will not only rid the world of him. It will also eradicate all devil fruit users like him. _

Chopper and Robin gulped. He was responsible. He had hurt Luffy.

"This looks like biological warfare. What does it say next?"

* * *

><p>1. German for the Grim Reaper<p> 


	11. Part XI

Zoro wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. The fire was not cooperating with him. There wasn't much wood here that wasn't wet. The cooking pot they had cleaned off seemed to be doing the job. The water bubbled and steamed as Zoro dipped in a ladle. He filled the chipped ceramic bowl and stood, careful not to spill any.

Usopp tinkered with a piece of tubing he slid through the window dressings. Rain water collected in the funnel poured in. It ran through large rocks then gravel then sand and finally charcoal before it dripped from a piece of cheesecloth into a collection barrel. He grinned as Zoro looked over his handiwork.

"Not too bad for being done on the fly, huh?"

It was actually less self-congratulatory then he normally was. He hadn't called himself Captain Usopp once that afternoon. _He must be pretty concerned._ Zoro punched him lightly on the back.

"Looks good."

He slowly made his way back up to the loft. _Son of a bitch, not again!_ Luffy had rolled off of the bed and onto the ground. He was dragging himself to the stairs. Zoro set the bowl on a small table they had set up. He gathered Luffy in his arms patiently and put him back on the lumpy mattress.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He hadn't gotten as far this time. He had actually gone all the way to the front door once or twice much to Usopp's chagrin. That was when he and Zoro officially stopped trading duties just to be on the safe side. Usopp had suggested strapping the boy down but Zoro rejected that notion. It seemed barbaric and cruel.

"Nami…Sanji…need my help…they'll…"

"They'll be fine. You need to stay here. Doctor's orders."

"Wh-what wi-will Zoro do about it? Be-be-beat me up?"

Zoro glanced at his swords jokingly.

"I suppose I will if I must."

"Shishi br-bring it on."

Luffy tried to sit up and just collapsed. He panted heavily and his lids were at half-mast. He shuddered as though freezing but every inch of him was drenched in sweat. Zoro put a hand on his chest gently but firmly to stabilize him.

"We'll have to put a pin in that. Another day. I won't forget."

Luffy's heart rate felt irregular and he was clammy to the touch.

"Promise?"

Luffy held up a trembling pinky finger. Zoro linked his own with Luffy's and shook. _A man's word is his bond after all_.

"C-c-c-cooooold."

"You just realized that?"

Zoro grabbed his long coat and pulled it over Luffy. He was glad he had carried it just in case. He tucked Luffy in snuggly to trap as much heat as he could.

"Now stop kicking this off, baka."

Zoro fetched his bowl. He took his black bandana. It would work as well as anything. He drenched it and then slowly wrung out the excess water. He laid it across Luffy's forehead. He gazed into that flushed face. It seems like they had just been standing in the woods a second ago. He could hear Luffy's laugh and see his smile in his mind. _How the hell did we end up here? What could I have done? Why didn't I see it sooner?_ Hindsight was 20/20 now that he looked back on it there was a lot of stuff Luffy had done that seemed odd, his own variety of little red flags. Zoro was transfixed in thought and absentmindedly stroked Luffy's face. Luffy murmured in sleep, something along the lines of "feel…good."

Zoro remembered something his sensei had done for Kuina once upon a time. He removed the handkerchief from Luffy's head and rolled him onto his side. He reached under the coat and rubbed Luffy's back in large circles. Luffy seemed more peaceful. His eyes were closed instead of squinted and his brow had relaxed.

"Would Zoro tell Luffy a story?"

"A story?" Zoro raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Don't you think we're a little too old to be doing these kind of things?"

"Luffy just…likes…the sound of…Zoro's voice."

"Very well….hmmm…..there was this pirate hunter."

Luffy interjected.

"You have to start with 'once upon a time.'"

"Once upon a time there was a pirate hunter. He was living hand to mouth and collecting bounties to get by. He was in Shell's town minding his own business when this scrawny punk started some trouble in a local restaurant. He had a mangy wolf he probably pulled out of a sewer or something. The swordsman put an end to it and protected the owners. That really pissed off the blond idiot. It turns out his father was a big man about town. It explains why the pipsqueak's life hadn't been brought to an abrupt end years ago. So the swordsman made a deal with him. If he could survive one month of incarceration then he wouldn't bother the innocent woman and little girl who lived there."

Zoro glared at the memory.

"Little did he know that the asshole didn't intend to keep his end of the bargain anyway. So about nine days had passed when a couple of kids came along. One of them claimed to be the next king of the pirates. The swordsman told the straw hat kid that he was bothering him and to move along. Unfortunately the straw hat kid didn't really take 'no' for an answer. He actually did pretty well in battle. Later on the swordsman would have a chance to see just how strong he really was. The boy wanted the swordsman to join his crew. He was the son of the devil but the swordsman decided to take him up on his offer. It was better to join him than be executed."

"Luffy…is….glad that Zoro…decided to join him."

Zoro ran his fingers through Luffy's damp hair.

"Zoro is glad too."

Zoro heard rustling below. He looked over the edge. Usopp had a finger over his mouth.

"I hear someone outside." He mouthed out silently

Zoro nodded and prepared himself for the possibility of a fight breaking out. He covered Luffy completely and backed into the shadows with his swords at the ready. Usopp hid behind the door with slingshot poised.

No doubt about it, there was a pair of feet sloshing through the mud outside. Chopper and Robin would have announced themselves. The door knob turned and the thing swung open. It cracked Usopp in the jaw and he crumpled against the wall. Two figures rushed in. One was taller than the other. Their clothes dripped all over the floor. The woman cried out into the room.

"Luffy! Robin-chan! Zoro! Are you guys here?"

_Nami_ _and Sanji. They found us? But how? _


	12. Part XII

"No, that can't be possible. He can't get sick."

Nami looked around in disbelief. She and Usopp sat on the ground in front of the fire. Usopp rubbed his chin in irritation and had an ugly look on his face. Zoro was leaning against the counter. He had just finished bringing them up to speed. Sanji lit a cigarette on the fire carefully and placed it between his lips. He had hung a tea pot and the drinks were steeping.

"We thought so too but that isn't the case." Zoro looked down at the ground.

Nami stood and cast the blanket Sanji gave her to the floor. She pointed up the stairs.

"Is he up there?"

Usopp stepped in front of her.

"Yes but you shouldn't go. Like Zoro said, Chopper doesn't know how it's spread. If you came into contact with him you could…"

Nami roughly displaced him and scurried to the second floor before he could get another word in. Sanji shrugged and followed her.

Luffy was curled in a little ball. His arms were wrapped tightly around himself. Nami bit her lip. It really was true. She wasn't going to believe it until she saw it with her own eyes. She slowly padded over to his side and knelt on the ground. She placed a hand on his shoulder and softly shook him.

"Oi, a captain shouldn't be sleeping on the job." She whispered tenderly.

Luffy tried to open his eyes but was not completely successful.

"I'm…not…sleeping….just blinking v-very slowly."

Nami mustered up a proud smile. She gave Luffy a lot of shit but there was no other pirate she would willingly navigate for.

"That sounds more like it."

She brushed aside his bangs and planted a small kiss on his forehead. Sanji took a drag and headed downstairs.

"I'll get some soup going. It will help restore his strength."

There was a loud thunk and a yelp as the door swung open once more and hit Usopp in the back of the head. Chopper and Robin had returned.

"Oi!" Usopp shrieked "Don't **any** of you watch where you're going?"

"Maybe if you didn't stand in the way it wouldn't be a problem." Zoro retorted. He wanted to get back to Luffy. He was hoping that the doctor had been successful and that they could start working on some kind of remedy. Nami wandered up to Robin and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"How did it go?"

Robin was a little surprised to see her but not displeased.

"Very well. Chopper may have found something."

Zoro's attention was caught. Chopper's expression grounded him before his hopes could get too high.

"I need to run a few tests first to confirm my theory. We're going to have to draw a sample of his blood. I also need some saliva."

Zoro nodded.

"I'll help however I can."

The two of them headed upstairs. Nami and Robin sat down and watched Sanji chop up some vegetables. They were each given a cup of tea and they sipped it gratefully. Usopp was playing with one of his inventions. He didn't appear to be speaking to any of them at the moment. Robin sat in front of Nami on the floor. Nami was using a towel to dry off Robin's hair.

"So, how did you get up here? You couldn't have climbed."

"In a way, we did. We found an underground mining system. When we clambered to the top we found a trap door. It was in the middle of this village. Everywhere else seemed abandoned. When we spotted the smoke coming out of the chimney we figured this must be the place."

"I am glad you did."

Nami set down the towel and curled up at Robin's side.

"So, tell me. What's going on with Luffy?"

Robin nodded and stirred her tea.

"Chopper and I found some medical supplies. We also found a journal explaining what happened to the previous occupants of this place."

Nami listened to the story quietly. She clenched a fist. She felt her anger boil up inside her. The tale that Robin spoke of reminded her of Arlong and hit a little too close to home. However, Arlong had wanted riches and little else. This Der-Sensenmann didn't seem to need any motive at all. He was the embodiment of pure evil as cliché as it sounded. The concept of causing suffering for no reason whatsoever completely baffled Nami. It defied all understanding.

"Yes," continued Robin "it is hard to wrap one's head around. It seems this Dr. X was not only a skilled doctor, he was also a botanist and biologist. He developed some kind of parasite that thrives in the intestines of devil fruit users. It has a reaction to their bodies. A simple purple fruit acted as the conduit."

That made sense to Nami. It wasn't a stretch for her to believe Luffy, Chopper and Robin's systems were vastly different from that of Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and herself.

"…and you think Luffy ate this fruit."

"Yes."

"This Der-Sensenmann, what became of him?"

"It isn't explicitly stated. No one was around to record it at that point but I have a theory. He must have eaten the fruit. When he became weak his crew took advantage of that. There was a complete mutiny followed by utter chaos as each man attempted to take control. In short, they tore each other limb from limb." Nami blanched and Robin stared calmly into the fire. "No mercy, no limitations, no fear and no loyalty. To anybody."

* * *

><p>Chopper stared into the microscope dismally.<p>

"My concerns have been realized. Luffy did ingest the parasite."

Zoro was sitting on the bed with Luffy's head cradled in his lap.

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it is similar to a normal worm that a human would get. It lives in the lining of the host's gut. When they eat, the parasite absorbs the nutrients instead of allowing the host to digest them."

"Oi! Will you stop with all the 'host this', 'host that' crap? This is Luffy you're talking about. He's not some damn petri dish."

"You're right…Well the thing about the parasites in Luffy is that they produce a certain chemical compound as a byproduct. They're interacting with proteins in his blood to create a lethal toxin. A man of normal resilience would become ill after one and die after three…"

"How many has he had?"

"I determined the levels of toxins in his body and plugged them into Dr. X's calculations based on the number of hours they've been in his system, I figured that out from your side of things. If this all adds up, he's had…eight of them."

Zoro's jaw dropped. His eyes grew wide. Luffy gurgled and placed a hand on Zoro's thigh.

"Damn fruit…wasn't…even…that…good."

"How do we get rid of them?"

"I really wish we had found them sooner before they had released so much waste inside of him." Zoro flinched internally. "It seems Dr. X did have a backup solution. He was a thorough man. We need to kill the parasites and then they can pass from his body normally."

"And how do we do that?"

Chopper gulped and itched the back of his head. He gestured to the bottle of yellow powder.

"We need to poison him further."

* * *

><p>***despite evidence to the contrary, I really am fond of Usopp. I just like giving him a hard time because his reactions are priceless. He can take it.***<p> 


	13. Part XIII

*****TRIGGER WARNING: Things are going to get very intense. Nothing overly graphic or disturbing but a little bit gag worthy. Heart break and more. In the words of Harvey Dent: "The night is darkest just before the dawn. And I promise you, the dawn is coming." **

* * *

><p>"Zoro please…"<p>

Nami calmly attempted to reason with the man. He was backed into a corner, his sword was drawn and he was clutching Luffy close to him.

"Listen, I know I'm no expert but this is crazy!"

Zoro's eyes darted from one member of the crew to the next. Robin wasn't really concerned about him hurting them. He wasn't even being all that unreasonable when you thought about it. All of his concerns were valid. However, if they were going to do anything about Luffy's situation it needed to be now. He could not impede their progress.

"Roronoa," she took a step towards him as she began "we are all worried about Luffy's welfare. We need to do this to save him."

"And what if it kills him? From what I've heard about Dr. X, I wouldn't be surprised if this yellow powder was an insurance policy for his revenge scheme. The mark takes the drugs thinking they'll make him better and they're actually another nail in his coffin! Are you ready to be a murderer today?!"

Chopper started to sweat again. He felt all of his confidence begin to drain from his body. What if Zoro was right? This was not medicine that Chopper had concocted himself so he could not give a 100% guarantee as to its contents. He did feel strange about putting some mystery solution in one of his patients. _What if I'm missing something? What if there is another way and I am too blind to see it? What if I __**am**__ killing him?_ He looked around hoping to find an answer wedged in between the warped floor boards. Robin made eye contact with him. She was firm and unwavering. Her words from earlier echoed in his mind.

"_You are not like most and you will not give up. You cannot… You will do everything in your power. Whatever comes to pass, the outcome will not be your fault._"

Chopper gathered himself together and got closer to Zoro than any of the others had dared. He puffed himself up so they could see eye to eye. He did not want Zoro to be looking down on him, not today. _Today I will be strong and I will help them. I am a pirate, I'll fight and I won't give up_.

"Zoro, that is a risk we have to take. I am the doctor on this ship. It is my responsibility. When we go into battle I will listen to your instructions but tonight, **you will listen to MINE.**"

Zoro said nothing. HHhhe saw the conviction of Chopper's beliefs. The animal was not quivering or hiding. Luffy raised his head as much as he could. It only amounted to a few inches. He was growing weaker by the second.

"Zo…ro…if….I die….I…die….that…is…that."

Zoro didn't know when it happened but a single tear had escaped his eye and it rolled down his cheek.

"Do…..it….cap…tain's…or…ders."

Zoro embraced Luffy with all of his might. He laid him on the bed and stood to crack his back. The tension in the room was thick. Zoro turned to Chopper who had returned to his original size.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do this already."

Chopper nodded.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Nami, Robin, Usopp and Sanji stood with their backs pressed against the wall. Usopp thought of his mother and her final moments. He considered leaving but Sanji placed a hand on his arm to root him where he was.<p>

"If he can bear to have it done, you can bear to stand by his side. No one leaves."

Chopper had an amount of powder measured out on a set of scales.

"Based on Dr. X's notes, the number of parasites we are dealing with and Luffy's measurements this should be the correct dosage. I would prefer to take care of them all once rather than having to go through this multiple times."

Zoro muttered his agreement.

"No half measures." He looked at Chopper. "What can I do to assist?"

"Judging from the strong odor, I can safely assume this will taste very bad. The most effective medicine does. It may burn his throat. He might thrash and resist. I need you to hold him still."

"Very well."

Zoro sat on the bed. He pulled Luffy into a sitting position. His weight fell against Zoro's chest. He tilted Luffy's head back so it rested on his clavicle. Chopper used a small hoof to pull Luffy's mouth open. He had the medicine poised in a large spoon.

"Zoro, his arms. I need you to hold them behind his back."

Zoro complied. Luffy's arms felt more rubbery than usual. He pulled them back into a firm hold. He flexed his muscles and vowed to himself not to let go no matter what.

"I am ready."

"Ok, me too."

Chopper took the spoon and carefully began to pour the powder down Luffy's throat. At first everything was going smoothly. Zoro was about to breathe a sigh of relief. Luffy was doing a good job of cooperating. Then the strong concoction made contact with his uvula.

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. They started watering frantically. His pulse sped up like a bullet being fired from a gun. Perspiration dripped from his body and he emitted the most hideous whine Zoro had ever heard escape a human being. He attempted to snap his mouth shut, nearly biting Chopper and knocking the medicine to the floor. Chopper was braced for this and he forced his jaws to stay open. Luffy's adrenaline seemed to renew his strength. He squirmed and thrashed wildly in Zoro's arms. He wanted to get away from all of them.

"Zoro! You have to keep him still!"

"Rrrrugh…I'm…trying!"

"Try harder!"

Luffy could not speak but his eyes were screaming. They ripped holes in Zoro's soul. _Please! Stop! _They seemed to cry _You're hurting me! You. Are. Hurting. Me. _Zoro drew one shaky breath after another. Why did it have to be this hard? He wanted to stop. He truly did not wish to proceed.

"Talk to him! Calm him down! If we don't get it done now we'll have to start again later. It will be twice as hard then. He'll be sicker and he will know what's coming!"

Zoro got himself under control and took a firm hold of the contorting figure.

"Please, Luffy. You need to relax and let us do this. I know this is hell and I know you are in agony but there is no way around it. Allow Chopper to do his work."

As he spoke Luffy's eyes never left his own. They were piercing and looked betrayed. Chopper managed to get more down and Luffy convulsed again.

"For the love of God! How much more?!"

"We are halfway there! I think I can get the rest in one go if you can just hold him still. I have an idea. Usopp! Get me a little bit of that piping from the living room."

Usopp quickly obeyed and was back before Chopper had even finished uttering the sentence. With a firm hold on Luffy's jaw he quickly inserted the instrument into his gullet. He placed the spoon at the opening. Luffy was furious.

"Do it! Do it now! Just get it over with!"

He dumped the last of the medicine. What was done was done. Chopper sat back and everyone in the room finally stopped holding their breath. Nami had collapsed into Robin's arms and was being rocked back and forth. Sanji was speechless. His cigarette hung from his agape mouth with a couple inches of ash on the end of it. Usopp's fists were clenched. He had been biting his lip and the blood ran down his chin where it stained his overalls.

Chopper removed the tube carefully and Zoro slowly lowered Luffy down. There was no more fight in him. His chest rose and fell shakily.

"You did well, captain. I am so proud of you."

Luffy's eyes fluttered open for a moment. He gazed at Zoro.

"Zooooroooo."

"Yes?"

"Do….not….call…me….that." _What the fuck?!_ "You…are….not….my….na…ka…ma…any…more."

Time seemed to freeze. No one dared to move or make a sound. Zoro placed a hand on Luffy's cheek.

"You may not want my help right now but you are going to take it. I will not be leaving your side. In the morning if you still feel the same, I will be gone without a word."

Zoro meant it too. As hurt as he was, some people were more important than tending to a broken heart.


	14. Part XIV

Chopper checked Luffy's temperature yet again. The others had gone downstairs to eat the dinner Sanji had prepared. They would be back later to check in. Zoro was implacable. He stood to Chopper's right and watched his every move.

"He's still very hot," Chopper used a stethoscope to listen to his heart "he also appears to be suffering from hypotension[1]."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"At this point we can attempt to alleviate his symptoms. He just has to trudge through it. Time will tell whether or not the treatment has been effective. I am going to get some soup. You should eat too."

"I'm fine. I will be here with him."

Chopper respected his choice and did not push the matter any further. Zoro sat down at Luffy's bedside and stared at his chest as if it would stop moving without his supervision. Luffy took a raspy breath. His eyes fluttered open. Zoro remembered the words exchanged before Luffy lost consciousness and he braced himself. All traces of animosity were gone and Luffy looked more confused than anything. He opened his mouth, about to speak but fell silent. His face was stricken with pain. He pointed to his neck and gaped.

"You're thirsty? I'll get you some water."

Zoro raised his head and carefully helped the boy drink. When Luffy finished he coughed and gave a weak smile.

"Better."

"That's good. I'll be sitting just over there if you need anything."

Zoro began to back away. He did not want to crowd him and he wasn't sure Luffy wanted to see him right now. To his surprise a small hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist.

"Zoro stays right here."

"Very well, Zoro will stay right here."

Luffy scooted over a few inches and patted the spot beside him. Zoro sat obediently. The rain had almost completely died down and now there was only a light pitter patter on the roof. Nami and Sanji had brought more camping supplies with them. Luffy was now tucked under Nami's blanket. With a wink, she had said she would waive the fee…this one time. Within a few moments Luffy was out cold yet again. _Good. It's best that he sleep as much as possible. It can only help_.

"Oi, marimo, come have a drink with me."

Zoro turned around to face their lanky cook. He had walked up so quietly that Zoro didn't even notice he was there.

"Thanks but I'll have to pass. I will not leave him."

Sanji squatted beside him and looked Luffy over. _The kid really looks like shit._ He thought with a sigh.

"Come on, there's nothing you can do right now. You can spare a moment. I've got Ginjo-shu.[2]"

Zoro stared at Luffy a little longer before standing.

"Fine, but just one."

Sanji smirked.

"I knew you couldn't say no to quality booze."

Their faces were bathed in warm light as they stepped into the living room. Chopper was eating from a large bowl of chicken soup. Usopp and Nami watched with delight as Robin's many arms put on a small show with shadow puppets.

Zoro crossed his arms. _At least they aren't being as noisy as usual._

Sanji grabbed a tokkuri[3] and a couple of glasses.

"It sounds like the rain has stopped."

The two gentlemen stepped outside. The clouds were beginning to part and moonlight poured through the cracks. It was deathly silent. The whole town was one giant tomb. Sanji poured a drink for Zoro and one for himself. They each raised a glass to Luffy.

"Kanpai."

The chilled beverage went down smoothly and Zoro was grateful for it. He could use a drink after the day he had had. There was an amber glow as Sanji flicked his lighter. After lighting his cigarette he had another drink. Neither of them spoke, they weren't exactly what you'd call chatty people. After their third or fourth round Sanji finally opened his mouth.

"He doesn't hate you."

"What? Who?"

"I swear, sometimes you're even more stupid than you look."

"Oi! You trying to start something, chef?"

Sanji clicked his tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk first you drink my alcohol then you challenge me to a fight?"

"When you're being an ass I will."

Neither of them was particularly committed to the brawl. It was all empty banter to fill the time.

"Luffy," Sanji continued as though nothing had happened "he doesn't want you to leave the crew and he won't hate you. He may have lashed out but that's all it was; nonsensical babbling from someone in pain."

"…I know."

"Then why the long face? It really doesn't do you any favors. You weren't particularly easy on the eyes to begin with…although I'm sure some people would say otherwise."

Sanji smiled coyly and flicked the cigarette butt into a puddle. He retrieved the pack from his pocket. Zoro was dumbstruck. Sanji chortled at his flummoxed expression.

"Jesus, marimo, don't tell me you're falling for me." Zoro nearly choked and he fell backwards. "I thought not. It's pretty obvious you've already fallen for someone else. You know, if you two turned your little back-and-forth into something real I don't think there's anybody on the crew who would judge you…Well, not for that anyway."

Zoro grew serious. He finished off the small bottle and belched. It wasn't something he hadn't considered before. He realized his feelings toward the captain had been fuzzy for a while. If he had to say when it started he would guess it was around the time he lost to Mihawk.

"_Luffy can you hear me?"_

"_Yeah!" _

"_Sorry for worrying you. If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in a dilemma now, right?"_

_He had coughed up some blood. His injuries had been bad, not the worst he had ever received in his journeys with Luffy but substantial. He continued his speech despite protests from Johnny and Yosaku._

"_I will…I will never…LOSE AGAIN! Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore! Any problems with that, Pirate King?" _

_He still remembered the way Luffy laughed. He only said one word in response._

"_None." _

_It was so simple, so pure and so like him. That was the exact second that Zoro fell in love with Monkey D. Luffy. _

"And what about you?" Zoro addressed Sanji bluntly "Do you mean even half of that lovey-dovey shit you spout or is it all for show?"

Sanji blew out a large smoke ring that billowed around his head like a halo. He shrugged after a pause.

"Who can say?"

Chopper bust through the door and into the cold.

"Zoro. He's looking for you."

Zoro rushed inside without a second thought.

* * *

><p>1. Low blood pressure.<p>

2. "Made with rice that has been 'polished' (as the industry puts it), or milled, to remove at least the outer 40% of the original size of the grains. This means that each grain of rice is only 60% or less of its original size."

3. "…a small, usually ceramic flask . It's usually bulbous with a narrow neck, but there are other types, such as _katakuchi_, which looks somewhat like a tea kettle."


	15. Part XV

Luffy was squirming uncomfortably. His face was twisted and his features were strained. He held his abdomen tightly. His lips were pressed into a flat line and only a low moan escaped them. Nami stood halfway between the floors looking unsure of herself.

"Chopper, is there any way we can help?"

Chopper shook his head.

"I feel it's best that we keep the space relatively clear. Zoro and I have everything under control. We'll let you know if that changes."

Zoro rushed to Luffy's side.

"What's happening to him? Is this normal?"

"The parasites are currently being killed by the powder. Unfortunately Luffy's body is also taking a hit from it. It doesn't help that he was so sick to begin with."

Luffy's eye's squeezed shut and he shook violently.

"Zoro…it…it hurts."

Zoro placed a hand on Luffy's head.

"I know it does."

Luffy whined. Chopper thought for a moment and a lightbulb seemed to go on over his head.

"I have an idea! I'll be right back."

Zoro watched Luffy as he stroked his hair. He hated this feeling that was welling up inside him; being useless. They had faced tough adversaries before and defied insurmountable odds. However that was all against opponents they could see face to face. It seemed wrong for someone like Luffy to be taken down by an invisible foe, one that was inside of him. It was like a swordsman with scars on his back - the ultimate shame.

Zoro's face remained neutral but his eyes were dark. Kuina rose to the surface of his mind. Zoro rarely gave much thought to what was or wasn't fair. Fairness exists only in a child's world. It has little to do with real life. However there was something almost…fundamentally flawed about what happened to her. She should have grown into a mighty warrior. She should have lived by the sword and if she fell it should have been in battle. _Stairs? A fall down the stairs? __**That**__ was her fate? _Even now, it made no sense to him. What was happening to Luffy didn't make much more sense to him now. Maybe that's why he didn't believe there was a god. _If there is, he is one twisted fuck_.

"This will help the pain!"

Chopper stood behind Zoro. He had a small cloth pouch. Zoro was torn from his musings and eyeballed the object speculatively. Chopper came to stand beside him.

"It's filled with uncooked rice. I heated it over the fire. It's really warm. If Luffy places this on his stomach the heat should alleviate some of the discomfort."

Chopper attempted to place the item but Luffy refused to expose his midriff. Every time Chopper attempted to unfurl him he curled up more tightly.

"Please, Luffy. Try to cooperate."

Luffy shook his head petulantly. Zoro extended a hand to Chopper.

"Give it here."

Chopper handed it over and stepped back. Zoro climbed over Luffy so he was situated behind him. He warmed his hands with friction and placed them on Luffy's shoulders.

"Oi, Luffy, you're being a real pain in the ass."

"Zoro!"

Chopper's eyes widened. _This is his approach?_ Zoro put a finger to his lips. He was sure of himself. He knew how to get through to his captain.

"You're going to become king of the pirates aren't you?"

Zoro slowly began to massage Luffy's neck and back. He did so methodically and firmly. Luffy's face quivered. He gradually became less tense. Zoro continued to work on his muscles, moving to Luffy's lower back.

"Aren't you the man who will find the One Piece?"

Luffy nodded stiffly.

"Mmmhmm."

"Well then if that's the case…" Zoro slowly placed a hand on Luffy's knee and straightened his legs one at a time. Luffy did not resist. "…you need to stop being an idiot and let Chopper do his job."

Luffy was lying flat on his back. Zoro picked up the compress and laid it over Luffy's belly. Luffy was looking right at Zoro. He still seemed to be in pain but there were also the traces of a smile.

_Well, if that's what works…_ Chopper shrugged. He was beginning to accept that the Straw Hat pirates had their own way of dealing with things. It didn't always make sense but it was apparently effective.

* * *

><p>It was quiet. Luffy seemed to be stabilized and Chopper finally excused himself. The fire had nearly gone out. Almost everyone was asleep. Usopp and Sanji snored from a corner. Robin was seated in front of the fire. A book was splayed open in her lap. Nami had conked out on her shoulder. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly as she dreamed.<p>

Up in the loft, Zoro was lying beside Luffy. He was beginning to feel fatigued. He had never gotten his nap. He refused to surrender to sleep. If he closed his eyes something might happen. He needed to be alert. Luffy slipped in and out of consciousness. He was already doing much better. Zoro laughed slightly and wiped a little bit of drool from Luffy's chin. Now that he wasn't anguishing he looked sort of…cute.

Luffy opened his eyes and blinked. He attempted to focus on Zoro's face. He smiled weakly.

"Hi."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Uuuuugh."

Zoro laughed.

"I kind of figured that's what you'd say."

"Zoro, your captain has a very important order."

"Yes sir?" He inquired with mock seriousness.

"From now on, no more fruit or vegetables. Only meat. Very bad things happen when people eat food that is not meat."

Zoro lost it for a moment. He was just so relieved to see Luffy acting like Luffy again. Luffy wiggled over to Zoro. He shoved his face into Zoro's chest and inhaled. His fluffy head tickled Zoro's neck. Zoro's heart seemed to swell. He froze. He felt any slight movement would shatter the moment. He never wanted it to end. _None of you will come up here if you want to see another dawn_. He thought to himself in regards to Chopper and the others.

"Zoro?" came a muffled voice "Luffy is…sorry. Will Zoro forgive him?"

Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy and pulled him close.

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Zoro won't leave Luffy?"

"Never in a million years."

Luffy yawned and squeezed Zoro. He shivered and Zoro pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Thank you." Luffy was falling asleep and Zoro would go shortly after him. He couldn't remember another time in his life when he had been this content. "Luffy…loves…Zoro."

With that, Luffy was out like a light.


	16. Part XVI

Zoro woke with a start. _Where am I?_ He took in his surroundings and mentally scrambled to regain his bearings. It was obvious he wasn't on the ship and he certainly wasn't on the beach. The events of last night and the previous day hit him all at once like a bad dream. Zoro did a double take when he saw that he was alone. Luffy's hat was also gone. He had gotten up without waking him. Apparently Luffy was rebounding rapidly now that he was over the worst of it. It was hard to believe. Certain parts were still fuzzy to Zoro. One moment in particular was badly faded. Zoro had been between waking and sleeping. _Did he really say it? Does he really love me?_ Zoro got up and headed downstairs.

"Morning, moss head."

Zoro replied with a grunt and a nod. Sanji smoked a cigarette and attended to some dead animal roasting on a spit. The room was filled with the smell of his cooking.

"Where's Luffy?"

"I swear you have a one-track mind."

"You're one to talk, pervert cook."

Sanji was in a mellow mood this morning. He jerked his head in the direction of the front door.

"They're all eating outside. Luffy wanted to go get you but Robin kept him down here so you could rest. It wasn't an easy task."

Zoro grinned as he imagined the struggle that must have taken place. He pushed the door open and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting.

"Luffy! Leave some for rest of us!"

"You were too slow and I'm starving."

"You've had five helpings already and- Hey! Don't take stuff off my plate!"

Usopp shrieked. His fist repeatedly bounced off of Luffy's rubber dome. He was attempting to pry a drumstick from between Luffy's locked jaws. Luffy snarled and shook his head back and forth unrelentingly. He caught site of Zoro and easily broke away from Usopp who crashed to the ground.

"Zoro's up! It's about time!" He held up the bone. Half the meat was missing. "Want some? Just one piece though."

"Luffy! Don't give away my food to other people!"

Zoro grimaced at the slightly eviscerated serving.

"I think I'm gonna pass."

"Suit yourself. Come sit with me!"

Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him over to a patch of grass. He started to push him down when Zoro braced himself.

"I can do it on my own."

Luffy sniggered and started gathering more food. Chopper observed with concern.

"Um…Luffy? Don't you think you should take it easy?"

"Don't bother," Nami retorted as she took a swig of juice "There's no reasoning with him. I think this is all part of his process."

"Yosh!"

Zoro let out a puff of air as Luffy plopped down in his lap. Usopp and Chopper each raised an eyebrow. Robin and Nami smiled. No one was all that shocked except Zoro. They suspected something like this would happen eventually. It was certainly moving fast. That was just typical of their captain though. He was all or nothing. When he wanted something he reached for it with both hands.

"Do I look like a chair to you?"

Zoro murmured with some embarrassment. He wasn't really angry but he wasn't crazy about public displays of affection either. Luffy was not bothered by this reaction.

"Shishishi. Yes. A large, comfy, green one."

"Fair enough."

Zoro accepted the situation. He rested his hands on Luffy's hips and took in the lovely weather. The storm did not seem to have done too much damage. There were broken branches scattered hither and yon. A few of the roofs were a bit patchier then they had been before. Other than that there really wasn't much to report.

It was interesting how quickly the mood reverberated once Luffy was out of harm's way. Everything was back to the way it was when they first arrived. Nami and Robin chatted and laughed. Usopp spun tall tales while Chopper hung from every word. Sanji eventually came to join them. Zoro just watched his captain eat. He studied the fluffy back of his head. His body was fit and light. He had a comforting scent. It was a little bit musty but warm. Zoro's legs were starting to go to sleep but he honestly didn't care. He was perfectly content having Luffy right where he was.

Once their meal had concluded and cleaned up, they had some decisions to make. Nami regarded her log pose.

"It looks like our next course is set. However we're in no particular rush. There's no one chasing us out."

Usopp raised his eyebrows.

"That's a first."

Nami turned to their leader. He was slouching back against Zoro's chest comfortably. An enormous grin was plastered across his face.

"It's your call."

"Hmmm…." Luffy twisted himself around so he and Zoro were face to face. "Would Zoro do some more exploring with me?"

"Sounds good to me."

Luffy swirled back to Nami triumphantly and stood.

"We're gonna head out now!"

As Luffy marched towards the woods with Zoro in tow, Nami shouted after them.

"Wait a minute! You can't just take off like that! Where are you going? When do you plan on coming back? Will we meet here or at the ship? LUFFY!"

Robin smiled.

"He certainly has his own way of doing things."

Nami sighed, defeated. They were already out of sight.

"Yeah, it's the 'make-a-mess-for-others-to-clean-up-approach. I suppose we should gather our supplies and head back to the beach."

Before we do that I have something I want to show you, Miss Navigator."

"Oh?"

The red head was intrigued.

* * *

><p>***Sorry for taking so long to update. My life has been crazy busy [classes, job, internship, etc]. This is a bit shorter than I normally do. It's more of a bridge section to get back to the story. I will be concluding soon but not before having more feels and ZoLuNaRo moments. As always I appreciate your patience and thank you for taking the time to read.***


	17. Part XVII

"Woooow!"

Luffy shielded his eyes and took in the view. They stood on a cliff face facing east. At least Zoro thought it was east. It could also be south. The multiple hues of the ocean gleamed and glittered in the sunlight. Dolphins leapt from the water like aquatic ballerinas. Foam bashed and battered the jagged rocks below them. Seagulls circled one spot where a school of fish had gathered. Their screams were nearly drowned out by the roar of the surf. If one looked out far enough, the silhouette of a Sea King could be observed on the horizon. Luffy was transfixed. Zoro could not take his eyes off of him. He wondered if anyone on the entire planet experienced joy or wonder quite the way Luffy did.

"Zoro! Whattcha think?"

"Of what?"

"When I'm king of the pirates this will be my domand!"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'domain.' What do you intend to do with it?"

Luffy turned around and walked toward Zoro. He took one of Zoro's large hands in both of his own. He smiled and answered the question as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm going to share it with Zoro."

Zoro froze. His palms were clammy. His breath shuddered a bit as it left his lungs. No one else had ever made him feel so happy, so secure and so completely flustered. How could he stand stoically in battle, prepared to accept his death, but fall to pieces in the presence of one boy?

"Luffy, I need to know something. How…exactly…do you feel about me? What am I to you?"

Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Easy. I love you. You are my Zoro."

"Yeah. You said that but what…" Zoro popped his knuckles out of nervousness. He was trying to find a way to ask this without asking so he wouldn't end up looking like an ass if it fell through. "What kind of love?"

"The kind that a Luffy gives a Zoro."

"You know what I mean, you idiot. Why are you making me spell it out?"

"Shishishi because Zoro is extra handsome when his face and ears get all red."

That just about did him in. He had been admired for his looks by many women and more than a few men. He had been called "hot", "sexy" and even "steamy". He just shrugged it off. However, having Luffy refer to him as "handsome" in that tone while looking at him this way nearly gave him a coronary. He looked away, embarrassed at his deepening blush.

"I swear," he grumbled "you're such a pain."

"Yes. But, more importantly, am I Zoro's pain?"

Zoro didn't know how to reply. He wanted to say "yes" but what was he being asked? He realized there was a hand on his cheek. Luffy caressed his face softly and turned it so they were making eye contact. He had extended his legs so he was tall enough for their noses to lightly graze each other. Zoro held his breath. He knew what he wanted to happen. He had imagined this moment a million times. Now that it was here it seemed so unreal and so fragile.

* * *

><p>"How much farther?"<p>

Nami walked forward timidly. Two fluers bloomed from her neck and covered her eyes. Robin walked behind her with her hands on the navigator's waist guiding her onward. Nami could tell they were inside but she didn't know where. It was very disorienting.

"We're almost there, Miss Impatient."

"I really hope you're not pranking me."

"I think you have me confused with the boys. I would never do that."

"Really."

Nami prodded, unconvinced.

"Perhaps I might but I would never allow any real harm to befall you."

Nami stepped on something and heard a crunch that sounded like bones.

"Aah! Yeah, I think I've had enough of this. If you need me, I'll be outside."

She turned around on her heel and collided with Robin's ample bosom. The hands over Nami's eyes vanished and Robin held her close. She smelled like flowers. Her rich laugh rippled through her ribcage and flowed into Nami's small body.

"You will be fine. We're here now."

Robin slowly turned her around. Nami's jaw dropped. Her eyes sparkled. She was practically glowing.

"Onee-chan! You shouldn't have!"

On the ground in front of them was the large mound of jewels and treasure she and Chopper had seen yesterday evening.

"I thought it might be to your liking. There's one in particular that I wanted you to have. I apologize for the hasty wrapping but it's the best I could manage given the circumstances."

Robin handed Nami a small bundle. It was rolled up in a large waxy leaf with a string tied around it. When Nami unfurled it, a gold chain poured out into her hand. It was a necklace.

"I found this when I was sifting through the pile and it reminded me of you. It seems these villagers really did value their connection with nature."

Hanging from the chain was a round piece of amber. It was set in silver with a little stem and leaf. Nami realized that it was like a tiny tangerine. A tear slid from the corner of her eye. She couldn't remember the last time someone had given her something this thoughtful.

Robin wiped the drop of water away with her thumb.

"Allow me."

She moved in closer as she reached around Nami's head. Her fingers tickled Nami's neck as she straightened out the pendant so it rested in the middle of Nami's chest. Nami admired it happily. She knew she would not be taking it off any time soon.

"Robin, thank-"

Her words were abruptly stopped by a soft pair of lips over her own.

* * *

><p><em>This is complete torture.<em> Zoro thought with annoyance. His mouth was only millimeters away from Luffy's. His stomach was tied in knots. Luffy seemed not to notice he just continued to stare at him. _This is straddling the line between romantic and just plain uncomfortable_.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" He mumbled crassly.

Luffy pressed his forehead against Zoro's.

"I don't want to forget any of this. It's important."

When he did kiss Zoro he did so with the same passion he had shown when he looked out to sea. Zoro returned the kiss hungrily. He wrapped his arms tighter and tighter around Luffy as though they could never get close enough.

_When I am on my deathbed this is the moment I will revisit before taking my final breath. Everything else pales in comparison to being loved by him. Luffy, I swear I will live my life so you may be proud of me. You aren't __**going to**__**be **__king of the pirates, you __**already are.**_


End file.
